Trainwreck
by Ruby Romance
Summary: They got on a train,and things went crazy,some ghost gots the alice users.Mikan and Natsume are the only one's left,will they ever confess their feelings before its too late?Or is it just another one of Imai's plans to blackmail them?Hmm..Read to find out


Hey guys, you should know that this isn't my first story in fanfiction, but it is my first Gakuen Alice story. Please Read and Review. Enjoy!

My first ONE-SHOT

* * *

Hey guys, I'm Mikan Sakura, I'm already 16 years old and I'm just an ordinary girl living in an ordinary life, well not actually, because I have an Alice, well right now, I'm going to the trainstation, I need to catch the Alice MTR or else I'm gonna be late. Its really weird though, I got a letter from Mr. Narumi, my past teacher and it says to go to some new Alice Fantasy Fair. I don't know why, but hey, it will be fun, and its free of charge because Narumi is the one who will take care of everything, weird right? But hey, I know Narumi-sensei really is weird, he's nothing like me..........(geez mikan....XP)

Me and my friends aren't studying in Gakuen anymore, we've moved our separate ways already after graduation, but we still see each other, but it doesn't bother me because I've got my best friend Hotaru by my side because we go to exact same school.

Well anyways, I need to go to the trainstation to catch the Alice MTR, because its the only way on how I could go there, I only have 25 more minutes!

* * *

Mikan ran as fast as she could to the train, and she still has 10 more minutes before the train could leave, as she is entering the train there were many people and she needs to push her way in, she bumped into someone.

"Ah, Gomenasai." she said.

"Tch" the person replied.

"Hey, I know someone who also answers that way, it reminds me of...." then Mikan looked up and saw a pair of tantilizing crimson eyes.

"NATSUME!"

"POLKADOTS!"

"What are you doing here?" they both said at the same time.

"I wanted to go to the fair that Narumi-sensei said, it would be fun! and you?"

"Hn, same as you."

"You got a letter too!"

"What do you think?...." Natsume said in a teasing manner.

"But even if you did get one, I don't even think you would come."

"Tch, thats because you can't think baka! You never do, polka."

"No I don't, I've mattured now Natsume"

"No you didn't"

"Yes, I did!"

"Whatever, polka."

"Hmmph! Still a pervert as always."

"If you still haven't guessed, but Ruka made me go here."

"Ruka! He's here!"

Suddenly, a blonde boy came rushing towards them.

"Natsume! You came!" Ruka said.

"Like I had a choice."

"Ruka-pyon!"

"Mikan!"

"Would you people just move!" said a cold voice, they turned around and saw...

"HOTARU!"

"Imai." Ruka said

"Move you idiot."

"Hotaru, how come you didn't tell me you were coming."

"You didn't ask me, baka."

"Oh, right...hehe"

"Alright, enough chit-chat and just go and take your seats." Natsume said, he was annoyed because he isn't getting anywhere in that conversation.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Hyuuga."

"Hn" he said as he sat down.

"Still the same eh? Why did you even agree to come? Did Bunny Boy make you? Or is it that you knew Mikan got a letter and will be here today?" she said with no emotion whatsoever.

"Hn, Polkadots! Ruka! Imai, just take your damn seats already!"

"Alright !" Mikan said and sat next to Natsume

"And who told you you had the permission to sit next to me." but the truth is he missed her and he likes her to sit with him.

"Well Nat-" she was cut of when someone called her.

"MIKAN-NEE!!!"

"Tsubasa-sempai!" and then she hugged him.

"Chibi, I wasn't expecting to see you here." he said

"Neither did I."

"Tsubasa-sempai, is Misaki-sempai here too?"

"Yeah, here I am little chibi!" Misaki said, who suddenly appeared behind Tsubasa.

"Wow, Misaki, you look pretty today!" said Mikan who happily smiled at her.

"Speak for yourself." she said giggling.

"So, Mikan, wanna sit with me?" Tsubasa asked.

"Mikan, would you like to sit with me?"

"Well of cour-" she was interrupted yet again.

"Oi, Andou, she is sitting with me, now hands of." and pulled Mikan and put her in the seat next to him.

"You know that wasn't very nice Natsume."

"So what polka." he said smirking

Mikan sighed

"You know Natsume, your still the same perverted jerk that I knew, I thought you changed but you still have that big ego of yours."

"Oh, how sweet the lovebirds are sitting together."

"Huh?" Mikan looked around.

"Anna, Nonoko!"

"Mikan, much more cuter than before." Nonoko said.

"Yeah Mikan, and you should always have your hair down." Anna said.

"Thanks guys, how have you been?" Mikan said.

"Well, same as always, trying had to make the best cake and potions ever." Anna replied.

"Hehehe."

"KYYYAAAHHH!"

The people in the train looked at who scremed and found a seaweed haired girl with emerald eyes.

"IT'S NATSUME-SAMA!!!!!!"

Then she ran to him.

"Natsume, how have you been, I'ved missed you!!!"

"Get away from me you hag!" and pushed Sumire away.

"Yeah Perms, Natsume said he hasn't missed you at all." someone said.

"Koko! What are you doing here and why is it that you have to tell me that!"

"Nothing." Koko said.

"Then, Yuu and all their other past classmates came."

"Hi Yuu!" Mikan said.

"Hello Mikan."

"Yuu, why did you have to bring all of them with you, including the fan girls!" Ruka said.

"AHH! It's Ruka! Sorry, I haven't noticed you earlier, but I have now!" Permy said, then all the NATSUME AND RUKA FANGIRLS, STOOD BY THEM.

"Sorry Ruka, but you see, Narumi-sensei instructed me to accompany them here, I would have told you guys, but I guess you guys left your houses when we came there." Yuu said.

All of them settled down there when the doors closed and the train moved to their destination.

Seating arrangements

Ruka-Natsume-Mikan-Hotaru-Yuu-Anna-Nonoko-Permy-Koko-Kitsume-Mochu

On the other side was

Misaki-Tsubasa-and some other boys in the class, the fan girls were standing infront of Ruka and Natsume.

It would take them at least 15 minutes to reach their destination.

Mikan and Natsume were bickering some much that they haven't stopped until........

Suddenly after 5 minutes their train stopped and the lights went dim.

"AAHHH!" mostly all of the girls screamed, and some boys too.

"Waahh! Hotaru, why did it stop!!!" Mikan said

"I don't know you idiot, now keep quiet."

"WAAAHHH!!!!Maybe monsters have devoured the train!!!WAHH!!!"

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!"

"I said be quiet, you big moron." Hotaru said and glared at her.

"Tsubasa, what's happenning!?" Misaki said, gripping tightly at Tsubasa's left arm.

"I don't know! Lets try to get outta here!" he said, and panicked.

They all tried to pull the door open but it won't work. Then Tsubasa tried kicking it but got his foot hurt.

"OUCH!!!" he shouted as he hopped on one foot.

"That's not how to handle the situation, stupid, we need to think of a plan." Misaki said a punched Tsubasa in the head.

"HELP! HELP!" The others screamed but no one could of course hear them.

"I can't believe it, we're gonna stay in here forever, and not get any food, or drinks, and is gonna have to rot in here until we die! Hotaru!!! Do something." Mikan said.

"Quiet down polka!" Natsume said

"Natsume, make a light or something, won't you try to break the door with youe alice?" Mikan said.

"Whatever." Then he light up fire and tried to burn down the door, but it won't work.

"I won't work!" Natsume said.

All the alice users tried their best into opening the door, but everything they did didn't work.

"Hey, why are the other's missing?" Misaki said.

"Huh?" Tsubasa said.

He looked at the students and saw their their numbers have decreased. The other boys, and fangirls weren't there.

"Help!!!HELP!!!" Permy screamed, something was pulling her hair.

"Permy!" Koko said, and pulled her legg, but he got dragged away too.

Mochu, and Kitsume were taken away too.

"Where's Hotaru, Ruka-pyon and Yuu???" Mikan suddenly asked.

"I'm gonna find them." Tsubasa said.

"Wait! I'll go with you." Misaki said and went with him.

Mikan and Natsume were the only one's left.

Mikan kept on gripping Natsume's arm which caused Kuro Neko to blush a tiny shade of red.

"Natsume, don't let them get me.........please."

"I don't care if they get you, you're such a noisy brat anyways."

"Natsume, please! Don't let them get me." Then Mikan hugged his arms.

"Mikan........." Natsume said.

"As if I would let them get you, I would never let them." he said

"AHHH! Natsume!!! I got caught!!! help me!!!" she screamed.

Natsume pulled Mikan's wrist. Then something appeared, a girl wearing a white dress with blood over it.

"Natsume!!!"

"Mikan!!!"

Mikan struggled to get away, and then she suddenly bitten the hand of the girl, and then it let go.

Natsume walked towards Mikan and hugged her tight.

"Natsume, I don't wanna die yet, I still have many things I wanna do in my life, I still wanna have my first kiss, graduate in collage, work, then get married to the person I love."

"Mikan, I don't want you to die to, because, I never want you out of my life, I still never had a kid, I never even had the chance to marry you..........I love you, Mikan." he said, covering his eyes with his bangs.

"Natsume..........., I love you too."Mikan said.

Then as if by magic, the lights wen't on and the train moved again.

"Congrats to the new couple!" Koko said.

"You two were so sweet!!!" Nonoko said.

"Yeah, so romantic!!"Anna said.

"I thought you guys were kidnapped by the ghost girl?" Mikan said.

"No we weren't." Kitsume said.

"It wasall an act." Ruka said.

"What!?" Natsume and Mikan said.

"Ruka, you were part of this too?" Natsume asked his best friend.

"Yes, Gomen Natsume and Mikan, I got blackmailed." he said

"Blackmailed? You mean.......Imai!" he said

"Imai, was the one who did this!" Natsume said.

"Very good, Hyuuga." Hotaru said as she appeared.

"Hotaru, you planned this?" Mikan said.

"Of course."

"But why?" Mikan said.

"For blackmailing reasons, I've everything you two said on tape." she said as she smirked.

"How did you do all this?!" Natsume said.

"Well, thats a very good question Hyuuga." Hotaru said.

"You see, you two were bickering so much that I got anoyyed, so I made a plan and made the train stop, with the help of Yuu and Bunny Boy there. Were got our classmates one by one so that you will panic and the girl with blood was Shouda who was wearing the dress one of our classmates with the alice of sewing made, and put ketchup on it so it would look realistic, we got the ketchup from Anna, who brought some ingredients. Sumire was the one who pretended as the ghost so she could pull you away from Hyuuga, and mess you up. It seems my plan had worked since you two had made up and told you're feeling for each other." Hotaru said.

"All of this work, just for that?" Natsume asked.

"What total idiots." Natsume said.

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" He was shooted by the Baka gun by none othere than Hotaru Imai.

"Well, atleast we can all have fun at the fair after we got scared to our guts there."

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" Mikan was hit by the baka gun too.

"What was that for?" Mikan said.

"You baka, I wasn't scared then."

"But Imai, what about if I show you the picture we took when you we're wearing a clown outfit." Ruka said.

"I didn't wear anyhting such as that." she said.

"Oh, really, then what is this." then he shown the picture.

"Why are you wearing that Hotaru." Mikan said and luaghed.

She fired her Baka gun at her again and said that she wore that because of the competition like in the manga where you were to wear a random costume a run.

"Well Ruka, what about if I sell all these pictures of you wearing a ballerina outfit, a princess gown and a fairy outfit." Hotaru said and smirked.

"NO!!! Imai give those back to me! I was just wearing those for the play!!!" Ruka said

And thats were their chase began.

* * *

HAHAHAHA!!! So, how did you guys like my fic??? hehehe please read and review!!! Hey also, add me in Yahoo Messenger, , tnx

~Ruby Romance


End file.
